


水中坻

by Veronica_Kim



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-War, 野战
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Kim/pseuds/Veronica_Kim
Summary: 战争结束后，在前往龙石岛的路上，詹姆和布蕾妮在林间的池塘边休息。
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 9





	水中坻

**Author's Note:**

  * For [198905rukia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/198905rukia/gifts).



> 送给 198905rukia（一露永恒一露天道）的礼物文。  
> 感谢 fancysnail（慢慢慢慢的蜗牛君）帮我 beta！  
> 我是想写成小甜饼的……但事实证明我根本就不知道小甜饼是啥，更不知道怎么写……（心虚

临近黄昏的时候，她的沉默浮在水面上。

詹姆把手肘撑在膝盖上，脚在地上挪了挪。初春的草地仅有几缕青色夹杂，脚下大片的枯黄伴着几朵还未绽放的野花，一直向前延展，抵达一片不大的池塘。秋天的落叶早已融进池底，逐渐昏暗的天空中，云朵压得低低的，池水边的树木枝头萧瑟，唯有仔细看，才能瞥见几只嫩芽。唯有远处的灌木开了花，点缀着粉白。

这些许寂寥的景象并不像人们期盼已久的春天，但却是他们此时唯一的春天。

布蕾妮赤裸着站在池中，水波盖过她的胸膛，她双目清澈，远远地望着什么。可能是云，可能是鸟，可能是折断的、横在水面的那棵树。詹姆不敢说自己完全不好奇，但他并不想去问。

他坐在石头上，就这样看着她，试图回忆起，他究竟是在何时终于适应了她的沉默。

开始时，事情不是这样的，不是的。从奔流城的闸门出来的那一天，他坐在船上，她就在他面前，不发一语，她的沉默浮在水面上。从清晨到正午，从正午到黄昏，船桨拍打着水面，一下，又一下。阳光和风令他沉醉，小船的起伏像温柔的摇篮。但詹姆无法忍受她的沉默。

开始时，她的沉默令他不安，令他发怒，令他渴望。他记得自己是如何使出浑身解数激她说话，即便如今的自己后悔很多他对她说过的话。但在那个时候，布蕾妮的沉默让他只想去反击，他想要让她也不安，让她也发怒，让她……也渴望。

渴望什么？他记得当奔流城的追兵来袭，她爬到高处推落石头，然后纵身跳入水中的样子，他记得她滴水的头发贴在湿润的脖子上，沉静美丽的眼睛在纠结的发丝后闪烁，她的乳尖从湿透的上衣里面隐约地显现。

詹姆的渴望被水浸满，胀大，挣扎。她的沉默丝丝缕缕地渗透在水中，侵袭进他的渴望里，滴进他的血管里，从深处揪着他，粗粝地折磨他，直到他再也没办法承受。

现在，一切都不同了。詹姆看着她站在池塘中心，双肩露出水面上，雀斑缀满她伤痕累累的肌肤，她的手掌轻轻滑过脖颈，撩开黏住的头发。她闭上了眼睛，脸向着天空扬起，嘴唇微张。她的沉默依然浮在水面上，而詹姆不再为此感到不安。

现在，他已亲吻过她的嘴唇，享受过她的手掌，抚摸过她的肩膀，吸吮过她的脖颈……他曾让布蕾妮的脸庞露出过不可思议的表情，他曾令她清澈的眼睛混沌失神，他曾打破过她的沉默，让她发出放浪的叫喊。一次，又一次。

他也曾让她的沉默抚慰自己，一次，又一次，融化掉他的渴望，让他流淌在深不见底的平静之中。

时间也在流淌，直到金色的霞光透过繁杂的枝桠寻觅水面，布蕾妮才从她的遐想之中离开，她的脸上露出一种动人的微笑，像是刚刚做了一场好梦。然后她恍惚地回过头来，捕捉到詹姆的视线，她的脸微微红了。她问他：「詹姆？你在看什么呢……」

「看你。」詹姆笑着回答。

她低下头，湿漉漉头发垂下来盖住了她的侧脸。「我有什么好看的。」

布蕾妮总是不明白她有什么好看的。詹姆记得，那一天，她也是这样问他的。

 _你在看什么？_ 她问他，在长城倒塌的那一天。

当山姆威尔·塔利吹响冬之号角的那一刻，每个人都仰起头来，共同看着绝境长城千年的冰封在眼前缓缓崩塌。布蕾妮也不例外，她那双清澈的眼睛与北境肃穆的天空融为一体，悲悯，坚定，勇敢。轰鸣声从远方阵阵传来，她的沉默在其中形成一个独特的漩涡，把詹姆卷入，让他的眼中只剩下她。身边所有人都在仰头看着长城，只有詹姆在看着布蕾妮。

她转向他的时候，一切都已落定，雪花飞舞，卷着冰晶，部队纷纷开始继续向南撤退。她问他在看什么。

 _看你。_ 他也是这样回答的。

布蕾妮的眼中充满了困惑，她不明白詹姆在这种历史性的时刻，怎么还可能顾得上看她。而她更不明白，她有什么好看的。

南撤的过程中，持续了一周的大雪让行军艰难无比，队伍渐渐分散了，掉队的人越来越多，他们常常走上许久，只能见到零星同伴的身影，让他们自己都困惑他们到底有没有跟上。他和布蕾妮在雪中找到一匹落单的马，疲惫瘦弱，看上去活不了多久了。而他俩的状况也不比这匹马好多少。詹姆抓着缰绳，让她上马，她沉默着。

「该死的，给我上马！」詹姆咬牙切齿地说，「不然咱们现在就分开走。你自己选。」

布蕾妮别过头，安静地骑到了马上。

走了几天之后，詹姆脚上的水疱已经破了又结，结了又破，每走一步都是一种折磨。直到他的双脚渐渐变得麻木。那天他们好不容易在途中找到一处废弃的小屋休息，里面坐了几个黑衣兄弟，目光迟滞地看着二人。他们都一样疲累到极点，什么也不会对他们做，同样也什么都帮不了他们。詹姆瘫在墙角，费力地脱下靴子，布蕾妮走过来，跪在他面前，揉着他肿胀发白的脚。她说：「詹姆，求你了，我们换着骑。」

「不。」他干脆地说。

「詹姆……」

「我说不！我说话有那么难理解吗？」

她那双无辜的大眼睛涌上了泪水，委屈地看着他，詹姆避开了她的目光。

「……好吧，那我们就分开走，我把马留给你。」布蕾妮的声音颤抖着，「你自己选。」

詹姆惊讶地看着她，她的神情是那么不卑不亢，她的手掌是那么温暖，她把他泛白的脚捂在胸口，好像那是多么宝贵的东西似的。她的沉默悄然瓦解他，冲垮他。

他向她屈服了。当他坐到马上，他才知道自己到底有多虚弱，连支撑着自己保持在马上直立都很艰难。他不知道自己是什么时候昏了过去，当他醒来时，发现自己正趴在布蕾妮的背上，唇边呼出的一团白雾飘过她兜帽的边沿。

「马呢？」他问。

「死了。」她答得很简短。

詹姆试着伸展靴子里的脚趾，却发现自己的脚连带着小腿全部失去了知觉。他不可能自己走路了。他想要开口劝她，让她放下他，离开，但他知道这么做是没用的。所以他贴在她颈间，用声音去温暖她：「看来我总能找到机会骑在你身后，哈？」

布蕾妮发出轻轻的叹息，然后笑了：「你省点力气吧。」

「哦，不，说话不怎么费力的。你也可以偶尔试试看。」

她没有。但她时不时地用笑声来回应詹姆，或是一两句评价、调侃。当他终于说累了，把头靠在布蕾妮肩上，他听见她小声说：「你不会死的。」

当布蕾妮支撑不住，放下他休息时，詹姆发现她在哭。她哭得很安静，几乎没有发出声音。詹姆伸出手把她拉进怀里，让她的上身靠在自己曲起的双膝上。他轻轻拍着她的背，闭上了眼睛。

「布蕾妮……有件事，我得让你知道。」

「……嗯。」

「我可能会死。但是，即便我死了，也不会离开你。不，我可不是说尸鬼——你得烧了我。我是说，我会变成鬼魂一类的玩意儿，我也不知道该叫什么，但是我会的。我会一直在你身边，你能感觉到我。我知道，布蕾妮，我非常确定。不是因为我信仰什么，而是因为我知道我能，我会为你这样做。你听明白了吗？」

她的手指紧紧地揪着他的裤子，她的背起伏着，他知道她在深呼吸。

「我明白了。詹姆。」布蕾妮的声音非常坚定，「我也想让你知道，我绝不会让你孤单地死去。」

詹姆的喉咙像是被什么堵住了，他揉着布蕾妮的肩膀，点了点头，尽管她看不到。

布蕾妮第三次放下他时，她已不再哭泣，纯净的眼中充满了平静。她搂着詹姆的肩，拍打他兜帽前沿结起的冰霜，揉着他僵硬的身躯。她的沉默拥抱他，温暖他。詹姆从来不怕死，但在过去，他一直认为死亡是他一个人的事。当他直面危险时，他压根不曾想到他还没向瑟曦和提利昂道别，不曾想到失去了他之后，他们的生活又该如何。一次也没有。死亡必然是孤独的，唯有如此方能使战士勇敢赴死，他听说。

不再是了。

无垠的大雪中，沉重的脚步声在树林间隆隆响彻，布蕾妮的沉默是个美丽的漩涡，把庞大的身影卷了过来。随着脚步声的接近，一个巨人渐渐在她身后浮现，伸手将两个人都抱入臂弯。他口中吱呀地说着古老的语言，像是在唱一首无人能懂的歌。抱紧二人后，巨人开始继续向着临冬城的方向前进。稳稳地靠在巨人的胳膊上，詹姆抬起脸来向布蕾妮望去，他看到她的眼睛和北境肃穆的天空融为一体，在长夜来临之前，悲悯，坚定，勇敢。

这些回忆属于道路和希望纷纷被雪掩埋的冬天，而冬天已经过去。春天的伊始虽显萧瑟，但池塘的水毕竟不是冰封的，布蕾妮就站在那里，全身赤裸，水滴在肩上流淌。她回过头来望着詹姆。「你不想下来洗个澡吗？」她问。

詹姆眨了眨眼，他从石头上站了起来，上前几步，对她笑着：「你想要我下去吗？」

布蕾妮皱了皱眉，无奈地摇头：「随便你吧。我可不在乎。」

「你实在不擅长撒谎。」詹姆愉快地说，「说吧，你想看我脱光衣服。」

布蕾妮瞪了他一眼，没有多少怒气，也没有反驳。她向着他的方向走了几步，胸部渐渐从水面露出，细小的水珠缀满她胸口，向下沿着肋骨的形状流淌。她扬起头来，说：「脱掉你的衣服，下来。」

詹姆笑了：「遵命，爵士。」

他一边走一边脱掉自己的衣服，谢天谢地冬天过去了，谢天谢地他们已经在南方，他不需要花仿佛一辈子的时间穿衣脱衣。站到池塘边，他褪掉裤子和内衣，踢掉靴子，像命名日般一丝不挂。他的脚趾踩在草地上，蓝色的野花擦过他脚上厚厚的茧，一阵寒意从湖面升起，笼罩了他。

「先别进来，蹲下。」布蕾妮已经走到了池边，她双腿间浓密的一丛湿漉漉地闪着光。詹姆依言蹲下，手掌撑在池塘边的泥土里。

布蕾妮开始向他身上泼水，让他的身体适应池水的冰冷。布蕾妮，水，还有沉默。所有詹姆最熟悉的记忆。她的手掌在他的肌肤上游走，抚摸他的肩膀、胸膛，大腿。她纯净的眼睛望着他，那片蓝色逐渐变深，变暗。

詹姆将身体前倾，小声道：「可以了吗？我要进去了哟。」

布蕾妮脸上一阵红，在他臂上拍了一掌。詹姆大笑起来。她叹了口气：「下来吧，我看你也冻不死。」

「我好像确实很幸运。」詹姆踏入池中，划开一阵波澜。布蕾妮牵着他的手，好像怕他会滑倒似的。他在她的引导下前进，石头、土壤和水藻在脚下踏过，水越升越高，一直没过小腹，他用水淋遍自己全身，然后俯下去，把身体沉浸在水中。他浮了起来。

水草滑过詹姆的指间，小鱼游过亲吻他的身体，池底蔓生的植物在漂动，水鸟的翅膀拍打起水花，詹姆闭上眼睛，把头埋进水里。好安静。他屏住呼吸，但他能如此清晰地感觉到自己的生命，脉搏随着水波荡漾。

浮上水面的一刻，他睁开眼看到布蕾妮的脸庞，向下注视着他。他对她笑，用手向后捋着头发，凑上去吻她。她的嘴唇尝起来像阳光。

「詹姆……」布蕾妮贴在他耳畔呢喃道，「让我来为你清洗，好吗？」

詹姆怔了怔，让浮起的身体下沉，站稳，他侧着头，笑着回答：「当然好。」

一片红晕悄悄爬上她的脖子，詹姆有些好奇地看着她。布蕾妮想要他，光是这个事实就足够让他惊讶了。但更让他不断感到惊奇的，是布蕾妮都想要他什么。他并不特别奇怪她会享受和他做爱，但他发现她会享受为他剃须，为他清洁残肢，按摩他的身体，陪他练习左手……有些时候，只是握住他的手，不说话，甚至不需要看着他，她的嘴角也会浮现出小小的迷人微笑，好像那是世上最幸福的事。

布蕾妮打开手腕上系着的小口袋，从里面拿出刷子和肥皂，詹姆发现自己的心跳得那样快。他不知道这世上是否还有别人能把如此普通的事情变得令人激动，对他而言，只有布蕾妮能。

她把它们浸到水里，把肥皂在刷子上来回涂抹，直到泡沫大片泛起。曾经彼此陌生的两种事物激烈碰撞，新的世界诞生了。詹姆让自己凑近她的手，放低自己的身体，等候她手上那个崭新的世界涂满他。

霞光透过布蕾妮分开的五指，投下细琐的影子，伴随着一丝水藻的气息，插进他的头发里。泡沫疯狂地彼此挤压、生长、消融，那轻微的声响在脑后结成网。刷子浮在她的乳房边上，安稳地等候轮到它的时刻。顺着额角流淌下来的肥皂水想要挤进眼睛里。詹姆闭上了双眼，向前靠去，把脸埋在她肩头。她的手指那么温柔，摩挲他的头皮，抚慰他的发丝，她的裸体支撑着他。詹姆用残肢勾住了她的脖子，靠近她，靠近她，她的味道占满了他。

布蕾妮将他湿漉漉的几缕头发别到耳后，亲了一下他的耳尖，詹姆一阵战栗。肥皂水流进他的唇缝，舌尖一片苦味。那一刻，他知道自己的战栗至少有一部分是出于恐惧。他把手放到她腰上，深深地吸气，一阵眩晕感抓住了他。他想要睁开眼，但是又讨厌肥皂水在眼睛里的感觉，于是陷在黑暗里，沉默。

「詹姆？」布蕾妮轻声叫他，「你还好吗？」

詹姆用鼻腔轻轻地嗯一声表示回答。布蕾妮的手在他颈后抚摸着：「水很冷吗？」

「是啊。」詹姆蹭了蹭，「没事。」

刷子贴上他的背，从双肩中心那一小块他自己够不着的地方开始，轻柔地打着转，向四周扩散，一点点擦去他的皮囊，把他的五脏六腑都暴露出来，暴露他的血，暴露他的骨，暴露他胸中的火。詹姆的手指嵌进她的身体，空气怎么也不够用。

布蕾妮一只手轻轻地将水撩到他身上，舒缓他肩部紧绷的肌肉，另一只手则用刷子不断揭开他。他被她撕扯着，敏感，恐慌，沉醉。

她洗净他的背，让他向后仰去。他躺在水上，身体漂浮，抹了把脸，睁眼时看见天空紫红炽烈的色彩在她背后蔓延。他问她：「你看到天空的样子了吗？」

她笑了：「看到了。在你身上。」

那份笑容与天空一道，印入詹姆的眼中。他听着耳廓里的泡沫在水中爆开的声音，拉过她的手指亲吻。她揉着他的头发，把泡沫渐渐冲净。他把她的手指吞进唇间。时间消失了。

当布蕾妮将他拉起来时，晚霞只在树梢头留下几道，水面的蓝色变得更深了。她用刷子打开他的胸膛，卸掉他的双臂，她的手指抚摸那团火焰，她把创造出的崭新世界栽满了他的胸腔，他碎掉的身体撒在水上。她捞起他的右臂，手指小心地来到残破的断面。

詹姆低头看着她的动作，莫名开口道：「我想要把假手换掉。」

「哦？」布蕾妮抬眼看了看他，「换成什么？」

「钩子。」詹姆做了个鬼脸，她皱了下眉，「在赫伦堡时，我遇见过一个用钩子做假肢的野人。他告诉我钩子虽然看着吓人，但非常实用。习惯了之后，几乎是万事不求人。『别搞这些个华而不实的，』他这么说，『只会让你更觉得自己是个废物。别以为你还能看起来像个正常人一样，你不能了。』」

布蕾妮犹豫地说：「如果你觉得对你有帮助的话……那就换吧。」

詹姆调皮地盯着她：「你的眼睛可能要受点罪。那副模样肯定不好看。」

布蕾妮抿抿嘴：「我也不好看。再说……我可不介意，如果一个铁钩子能让其他女人少看你两眼的话。」

詹姆惊讶地张大了嘴，布蕾妮的脸一下子涨得通红，她烦躁地收回了刷子，抱住自己的双臂，发出懊恼的声音，把身子向水里沉去。

「布蕾妮，真让人没想到。」詹姆忍俊不禁，「你平时是会数着别人看了我几眼吗？」

她把水花打向他，詹姆笑着硬把她从水里拉起来，搂着她：「来呀，你还没洗完呢，是打算让我冻死吗？不会吧。」

布蕾妮愤愤地抓住他，不客气地用刷子狠狠刮着他的胳膊，他抗议地叫着。她把水撩到他手臂上，叹了口气，摇头道：「还是忘了我说的话吧……我不该那么说的。」

「为什么？有什么不该的？」

「这样不对。」布蕾妮苦闷地瞥了他一眼，「我又没资格嫉妒别人。」

「我还真不知道，原来嫉妒是需要资格的。」詹姆皱眉道，「你想要一个国王的印章吗？嘿，我记得我给过你。」

布蕾妮叹了口气：「你知道我的意思。」

「我不知道。」

「詹姆……」她的声音软了下来，手指无奈地摩挲他的伤疤，「我是说……我知道你不会背叛我，我了解你的荣誉感。我不能让自己成为那种胡思乱想的人，对你，对别人，都很不公平。」

詹姆更加惊讶地看着她，老实说，他原本准备好要听布蕾妮自怨自艾地说一通因为她长得丑那类的话，但她的回答完全出乎他意料，让他一时不知如何作答：「哇……我很感激。真的。」

她苦笑了一下，把刷子放到他另一只胳膊上。詹姆看着她的动作，对她笑了下：「但这仍然不代表你『没资格嫉妒』啊，你可以相信我，同时又感到嫉妒。」

布蕾妮狐疑地看看他：「我可以？」

詹姆温柔地说：「你可以。布蕾妮，如果你愿意，你可以告诉任何一个看着我的女人说，我是你的。」

布蕾妮害羞得脖子向后缩了一下：「你瞎说什么呢！」

「你不想这么做吗？」

「我不……呃，你，你别说了行吗？」

「你想。」詹姆由衷地感到快乐，他超前探了探身子，揽住她的腰。

布蕾妮什么也没说，但她洗刷的动作变得有些僵硬，眼睛躲着不去看他。

「想不想要我在那些女人面前和你做爱？」詹姆在她耳边轻声说，「让她们知道我身上的每个部位全是属于你的。」

「詹姆……」布蕾妮的声音里带着一丝想爆发又不能的无可奈何，「你真是的，我也没那么……她们只是看看你罢了，有谁会不想要多看你几眼呢？你那么诱人。」

詹姆耸了耸肩：「你该早点告诉我的，我就可以早点把那难看的铁钩子给安排上。」

布蕾妮低垂眼帘，徐徐说道：「我指的不仅仅是外表。钩子在这方面可能没你想得那么有用。」

詹姆安静了下来，让她搓洗他的胳膊。他抬起头来望着天空，想着布蕾妮看着它倒映在自己身上时的目光，还有她的笑容。他没注意到自己松开了她的腰，向后退了一步。

「詹姆？」布蕾妮犹豫地松开他，「你……呃，我弄疼你了？」

「什么？」詹姆如梦初醒般看着她，「啊，是啊。」

布蕾妮尴尬地把刷子放下：「抱歉。」

「不，不是用那个弄疼的。」詹姆的手掌摊开在水上，他的五指仿佛变成了水草。

过了半晌，布蕾妮的恳求声才从水面上升起：「詹姆，和我说话。」

他把手指攥成拳，确认了它们仍然属于他，而不属于水。然后他说：「有时候，你让我感到害怕。」

他抬起头时看见布蕾妮眼中悲切的绝望，便赶紧说：「不不不，不是像你想的那样。而是……布蕾妮，你太信任我了，让我害怕。」

布蕾妮眼中的绝望被困惑取代了，她小心地开口：「你难道希望我少信任你一点？」

「那可会让我伤心的。」詹姆眯起了眼，微笑道。

「那……我不是让你害怕，就是让你伤心。」布蕾妮皱紧了眉，「还有更好的选项吗？」

詹姆长长地叹了一口气：「要知道，以前也有个人爱我、信任我——提利昂。看看我是怎么叫他失望的。」

「你不是那个时候的你了。」布蕾妮的声音非常笃定，「我也不是提利昂。」

「我还是会让人失望的。」

布蕾妮眨了眨眼，向他走近一步：「所以你是想要调整一下我的期待，让我准备好有一天会对你失望。」

「总结得太好了，我还怕你会理解成——『别，别爱我！』」詹姆呲着牙缩了下肩，「我想要你爱我，胜过想要世上其它一切，我们在这一点上没有任何误会吧？」

「没有。」布蕾妮点点头，「不过……唔，说实话，詹姆……我早就准备好会对你失望了。」

「……什么？」詹姆忍不住咬牙切齿道。

布蕾妮无辜地侧着头：「这倒不是因为你。我……人们总是会令我失望。我必须得有所准备才行。」

詹姆怔住了。她话语之中包含的无数难言之苦，让他想要伸手过去碰碰她，但不知为何，他没有。

「你已经是我最信任的人了，我是说……」布蕾妮有些伤感地看了他一眼，「我不需要你完美。你别忘了，我自己就背叛过你，欺骗过你。」

「我没忘。」詹姆淡淡地回答。他好像没什么更多的意见需要发表了。

布蕾妮也不再言语，将他往后推了推，用手指向岸边示意，他转身走了几步，一直到大腿根露出到水面之上。她从身后抱住他，手臂揽住他的胸膛，挂在手肘上的袋子擦过他的身侧，她把刷子放到他的小腹上。

再一次，他被撕开了。她的存在让他无处遁形，她的话语坠入他的空洞，她的沉默在岸上，在天边，在云端，在他尾音的回响中。他的渴望灼烧着，每一次，每一次，每一次在水中，他都会猝不及防地暴露了自己，陷入复杂的渴望。 _骂我，吻我，说我是个骗子。_ 她的嘴唇落到了他肩上，詹姆发现自己再度开始颤抖。

「你还是会害怕？」布蕾妮的声音响起，刷子不知何时落入了水中，她的手掌揉着他的臀部。

詹姆闭上了眼睛：「是啊。」

「我能做什么让你不再害怕吗？」她的手指沿着他的腿根摩挲着。

「接着做你本来就在做的事，」他笑着说，「也许有一天我会不再感到害怕。」

「好。」布蕾妮亲吻他的耳尖，手指随着水面的波动抚摸着他的下体。詹姆伸手勾过她的头，吻她。他沉入她的身体，让游弋的鱼舔舐他，让纠结的水草缠裹他，让扩散的波痕写满他。

在树林里，安静是一种声音，鸟鸣、风声、溪水的流淌声、小动物经过草地的沙沙声……它们以一种独特的方式形成了安静。詹姆站在安静的中心，让他的呻吟颤抖挣扎，终于崩发出一阵放肆的叫喊。他的声音从水中窜起来升入高空，盘桓在树梢，拽下了最后一丝斜阳，如墨的蓝裹着云朵铺开，倒入他眼中。

他转过身，把手伸进她腿间，看着她眼中的蓝如天空般加深。她的裸体在水中稳稳地伫立，接纳他，融化他，她的沉默是个美丽的漩涡，将他卷入。「你让我吃惊，布蕾妮。」詹姆由衷地呢喃，「抱着我。」

她照做了。他把胸口的火焰贴上她，将她点着。火焰沿着她肌肤上的水滴燃烧，跨过她的腰，在她的背上生出翅膀，让她双肩上的肌肉扭曲成漂亮的形状。他的指节深深地没入她，在她体内的池塘种下春天的水草，快速地进出翻转，让水草疯狂地生长。她的声音从沉重的喘息，逐渐化为低吟，再转入到高亢的呼喊。他打破她的沉默，在树林安静的中心。「吻我。」他请求道。她吻了。

到了最后的最后，布蕾妮紧绷的身体渐渐松弛，火焰化为青烟，翅膀收拢，她发出一声长长的叹息，带着慵懒餍足的音色。她抓起詹姆的手轻轻揉捏着，然后放进嘴里吮吸。她饱满的嘴唇吞吐他濡湿的手指，詹姆好奇地看着她，他想知道她有没有意识到她这么做的模样有多色情。

之所以会有这样的疑问，是因为布蕾妮显得完全没留意到詹姆在看她，她的动作和神情的狂野，并不是一场为爱人上演的情趣戏码，而是单纯地顺应着她的需要。她需要他，不加掩饰地需要他。她需要他的手指放进她嘴里，他的指节被她的嘴唇嘬响。没有任何其它的目的，她就是需要。

詹姆不曾被人这样需要过，从来没有，从不是像布蕾妮这样。

他不可能一点也不感到害怕。

「人们总是让你失望。」他轻声说。

布蕾妮停下了她的动作，将他的手指从口中撤出，被天空染成深蓝的眼睛带着疑问的目光。

「告诉我，蓝礼让你失望过吗？」詹姆脱口而出，「我还以为他是你完美的国王？」

布蕾妮的脸色变了变，她放开詹姆的手，手掌在身侧攥成拳：「你这是在干嘛？」

「我是在问你一个问题。」

她闭上双眼，摇了摇头：「你以为我还是那个夏天的骑士。我已经不是了。」

「布蕾妮，这就是你对自己最不诚实的地方了。」詹姆伤感地笑了一下，「我不会否认过去的我永远活在我身上，是我的一部分。恰好相反，如果不是因为他一直活着，我也无法走到今天。」

布蕾妮惊讶地看着他，然后惊讶变成了小小的恐惧。她跨过他身畔，向着岸边走去，把詹姆丢在了水中。直到这一刻，他才感觉到池水的温度已经下降了那么多。

詹姆走上岸，紧接着布蕾妮的步调，沉默着穿好了衣服。「我去捡些干柴。」她简短地说。詹姆拉住了她的手腕。

「布蕾妮，我和你是一样的，」他柔声说，「我们总是想要相信一些美好的事，一些理想化的事，我们会因此受伤。」

她甩开了他的手，向着树林深处走去，把他丢在水边。詹姆笑了。

他安静地看她的背影消失，然后他弯下腰去，从地上寻觅适合架木柴的石块。虫子从石头下面爬离，之前没留意到的白色野花随风轻摆，树根布满厚厚的青苔，一只狐狸忽然露出头，和他小心翼翼地对视着，然后飞也似地跑掉了。

他寻找着干燥、平坦又避风的地方，围上石头，然后他直起身，伸展一下肢体，洗浴后的清爽感让他的身体感到阵阵轻松。这一刻，他所有的恐惧好像都不算什么了。

布蕾妮回来的时候，向他局促地笑了笑。她什么也没说，把枝条摆到他堆好的石块中心。詹姆从口袋里翻出燧石递给她，她燃着了篝火。小小的火苗逐渐窜起来，光芒映在她的脸上。詹姆走到篝火的对面，她抬起头来看了他一眼，无言地蹲在地上，树枝的阴影投在她胸前。

「帮我支帐篷？」詹姆对她招了招手。

「好。」

两个人不言不语地行动着，他们的身体交错，接近，固定，分开，早已熟悉彼此的韵律，配合得那么自然。帐篷支好时，天色也终于彻底黑了下来。当詹姆蹲下来检查某个角落的牢固性时，布蕾妮忽然从背后贴近他，抱住了他，亲吻他的头顶。詹姆握住她的手臂。

「你真烦。」她说。

「可不是嘛。」

「我爱你。」

「我也爱你。」

她松开了他，从附近的树上取下拴着的野兔。詹姆把匕首递给她，她开始剥皮，处理着野兔的尸体，他坐在她对面，时不时给她当一下帮手。

「以前，我家的教头让我杀猪崽和羊羔。」布蕾妮一边切开野兔的皮肉，一边镇静地说，「他觉得我心太软，若连动物都不忍心杀，将来也没法下手杀人。」

「他把你训练得很好。」詹姆苦涩地说。

「我不会犹豫……杀人的时候。」布蕾妮的手很稳，动作也很熟练，「但我会哭。我仍然会哭。我会做噩梦。」

「嗯。」

「过去的我将会永远活在我身上……」布蕾妮抬眼看了看他，「或许我该对此心存感激。」

詹姆没有回答。鲜血沾满她的手，野兔的肚肠流出来，被翻开的肌肉映着火光，她的眼睛是那么冷静。如果让詹姆一定要选择一个他爱上她的时刻，他始终记得刚认识她时，那双在危机中保持镇定的眼睛，也许，他会说他早在那一刻就已经爱上了她。

但是爱上她不是只有一个时刻。是无数个时刻。

他们吃过了野兔肉，他给布蕾妮的碗里倒了一点锅里烧沸的热水，她嘟起嘴吹着滚烫的水，詹姆看着她的嘴唇，想起她用它们吮着自己手指时的样子。

「艾莉亚和我聊起过凯特琳夫人，」布蕾妮忽然说，热水的雾气盖住她的脸庞，「她告诉我……那个时候，凯特琳夫人让琼恩的日子非常难过。」

「可以理解。」詹姆用枝条拨弄火堆，「没有几位夫人能容忍丈夫把私生子养在自己眼前的。这事咱们的好奈德可要负不少责任呢。」

「艾莉亚和妈妈的关系有点紧张——不仅仅是为了琼恩，但琼恩肯定是原因之一。」布蕾妮神情有点恍惚，「我……我还是第一次从她的角度去认识凯特琳夫人，或者说是……从琼恩的角度。艾莉亚爱她的妈妈，但……据她所说，生活在妈妈的期待下，从来都不轻松，凯特琳夫人总希望她能表现得更淑女些，像珊莎那样。」

詹姆轻轻地叹了一口气：「艾莉亚是个很特殊的孩子。」

「……是啊。」布蕾妮顿了顿，「但是我反驳了她。我为凯特琳夫人辩护，我说她没有做错什么。」

詹姆停下了手中的动作，他无比惊讶地转头看着布蕾妮：「你说了啥？」

布蕾妮对他露出一个悲戚的笑容：「我爱她——凯特琳夫人。我很难忍受有人批评她，我指责这个受伤的孩子对她的妈妈太苛刻了。结果，我让艾莉亚失望了。她拿我当朋友倾诉，我却贬低她的感受，为了维护我心中夫人的形象。而艾莉亚——她总是把我看作是她的英雄……」

詹姆轻咳了两声，犹豫一阵，安慰道：「也许事情没你想得那么糟，你说的也没错呀，艾莉亚当时还小，让她理解一些大人的难处也没什么不好。」

布蕾妮斜了他一眼：「你认真的？」

詹姆吐了吐舌头：「好吧，我觉得你犯了个大错。」

「是啊。」布蕾妮轻声说，「也许我们每个人必须得经历这件事吧，你，我，艾莉亚……我们敬慕的人会让我们失望。所以……你有什么蓝礼国王的黑料，尽管说出来吧。」

詹姆忍不住大笑起来：「什么？你以为我是为了这个？要给你抖落蓝礼的黑料？」

「难道不是？」布蕾妮对他挤了挤眼。

「我承认，很有诱惑力，」詹姆一边轻笑着，一边踩断枝条扔进火堆，「毁掉你心里一个因死亡而永不褪色的形象？简直比梦还甜。不过我确实没那个意思。」

布蕾妮把碗放在膝盖上，低下头，好像她脚下的蚂蚁吸引了她似的：「那你是想要说什么呢？」

「我想要个钩子。」

「……啊？」

「你知道那种感觉吧——你想要开始去期待一点好事，但是又太害怕不敢去期盼。当我觉得自己需要一只金手时，我考虑的是怎么表现得体面，表现得像一个兰尼斯特，符合御林铁卫队长的身份。现在……我想要考虑一下我自己，我想要比我过去的二十年更好的生活，我想要开始为自己设想一个未来。但都还没开始，我又担心我一旦去期待，所有的一切只会被证明是一场空。」

布蕾妮似懂非懂地点点头：「是啊，说不定钩子也没那么好用吧……」

「我没在说钩子。布蕾妮，我们这是要去哪儿？」詹姆看着她。

「哪儿？龙石岛啊。」她困惑地回答。

「对，龙石岛。」詹姆忍不住笑了，「不，我问的不是这个。布蕾妮，你会愿意和我结婚吗？」

「啪」，布蕾妮手中的碗掉到了地上，热水溅到她的靴子上。她慌张地往旁边躲了一下，站起来，弯下腰拍打着小腿。

「烫到了？」詹姆担忧地问。

「没有，还好，都洒在靴子上了。」布蕾妮不安地答。

「你听到我的问题了。」詹姆抬头盯住她，「布蕾妮，我想要你永远在我的生活中。如果没有你，我甚至不愿开始为自己设想任何生活。你愿意和我结婚吗？」

布蕾妮的脸通红，她像是用尽所有的力气那样让自己看着詹姆：「是的，我愿意。」她回答的语气就好像詹姆根本就不需要问似的。

「我可能会把我们的生活彻底搞砸，诸神知道我有多擅长这个。很可能有一天，你会厌恶得再也不想看我一眼，你还愿意吗？」詹姆不依不饶地问。

「我愿意。我倒是觉得我比你更可能把事情搞砸。如果有一天我们真的彼此厌恶，还可以分开过。」

詹姆意外地挑了挑眉：「好主意。另外，人们会对此说三道四的，讥笑会长久伴随我们。我知道『联合在一起对抗世俗目光』是一种诱人的爱情幻想，我自己就有过这种幻想，没什么好结果。你还愿意吗？」

「我愿意。我会尽量不会让自己陷入那种幻想。人们本来就在说三道四了，结婚或许倒能让他们闭嘴。」

「布蕾妮……你想要的人真的是我吗？你确定吗？」詹姆柔声问，「我只是第一个为你倾倒的人。也许你自己不知道，但我知道有很多人都会被你迷住。也许你只是从我身上看到你想看到的？只看到你想要相信的？」

「我看到了你是谁，是你自己不肯相信。如果你太懦弱，不敢面对我的信任和忠诚，也别把责任推到我身上。」

詹姆惊讶地张了张嘴，然后放声大笑起来。他站起身，走近布蕾妮，拉起她的手，放到唇下轻吻。「那么我们算是私定终身了，小姐。我会抓紧时间给你父亲写封信。」

「我想要你，詹姆。」她盯着他的眼睛说，「你终有一天需要相信这一点。」

「不，布蕾妮，我不是不相信，」詹姆轻笑着捏紧她的指尖，「我只是不知道怎么和你一起活下去。我想过无数种和你一起死去的场面，从我们认识的那天起，我们所共同经历的一切，不过是一次次死里逃生。你知道吗，在勇士团绑走我们时，我就想和你一起死；在赫伦堡的熊坑，我想和你一起死；在兄弟会的山洞里，我想和你一起死；在艾林谷，在长城，在南下的路上，在临冬城，在千面屿……我以为那是一种骑士的浪漫。你说你不会让我孤单死去，那就是我遇见过的最好的事了，那就是我听过的最美的情话了。我没敢想过比那更好的事。」

布蕾妮用手掌摩挲他的脸庞，缓缓抱住了他：「可是我想过，我想过很多很多比那更好的事。我想要相信美好的事，我是靠想象着它们活下来的……」

「告诉我。告诉我你都想了些什么。」詹姆在她耳边呢喃道。

「我会的。不过不是现在。」布蕾妮温柔地摸着他的背脊，「在帐篷里，在我们做爱之后。我会告诉你。」

在帐篷里，在做爱后，布蕾妮打破了她的沉默。她告诉詹姆她的需要，那些平时她不知如何宣之于口，只敢在心里偷偷想想的需要。詹姆一边亲吻她被汗水沾满的身体，一边聆听她。她用语言和梦想打开他的胸膛，抚摸他胸口那团从未熄灭的火，她的肩膀长出未来的翅膀，飞向了春天的池塘。原来在他渐渐适应她的沉默时，她也在渐渐学会向他倾诉。

这天晚上，詹姆做了一个梦。他梦到布蕾妮站在漆黑的水中，银色的月光洒满她的胸口。风拂过水面，巨人浮现在她背后，用古老的语言唱着无人能懂的歌。她的沉默是个美丽的漩涡。他涉水走去，漩涡的水流将他卷向她，但他却怎么也没能到达她身边。

但他知道，自己会一直走向她。

* * *

The End


End file.
